


Girls and Dolls

by Prof_Anity



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, One Shot, again minor characters but still major in my heart, warning for death of children, you know what this is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:28:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prof_Anity/pseuds/Prof_Anity
Summary: A mistake Amelia made early in the night catches up to her. Also, the Doll gets a name.





	Girls and Dolls

Amelia stared at the white ribbon she had found next to the lifeless corpse. She took the body, and climbed the nearby ladder up to the child’s house. After breaking  open the door, she left the girl on the nearest bed. She kneeled and said a quick prayer. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes. Amelia stormed off to the lamp nearest to her, and then she was back in the Hunter’s Dream. She walked over to the stairs and sat on the second step. With a deep breath, she peeled off her glasses, and then her cap.

“Idiots,” she muttered. “Idiots, the both of them.” 

“No. They couldn’t have known. I should have been there for them. I killed them. My fault, my fault, my fault…”

“Good Hunter, are you all right?” said the Doll, interrupting Amelia’s moment of self-hatred. She had been watching the whole time, with as much concern as her face would allow.

“Two more children. Dead. I could have kept them safe. Yharnam is not a place for innocents. Not at this time. Not ever, if I fuck up,” Amelia said with her right hand on the bridge of her nose, covering her eyes.

“You could end the nightmare forever. I have faith in you,” said the Doll. She placed her hand on Amelia’s cheek. Cold, but still a welcome gesture.

“You just say that because you can't say otherwise.”

“I only speak the truth, dear Hunter.”

Amelia pulled away from the touch, failing to suppress a smile. She focused on a particular group of leaves drifting off from the closest tree, letting a quiet fall over them. She felt the music that flowed through the air, and let it fill her mind. 

“You know, I’ve never asked you your name. Do you have one?” Amelia asked.

“A name? No, sweet Hunter, I do not have one,” the Doll replied.

“Then, would you like me to give you one?” Amelia said. 

The Doll tilted her head slightly, smiled, and said, “If it pleases you.”

“So I shall call you Lucy from now on,” Amelia said with a slight smile, and sad eyes. Standing up now, she reached into her one of the pouches on her attire, and pulled out a musical box. “I have another gift for you. I know you’ll keep it safe.”

Lucy gave a little clap and said, “Oh my good Hunter, you are too kind. The little ones would love this.”

Amelia carefully donned her glasses and hat. “I have to leave now. I’ll see you when I come back, Lucy.”

They bowed before each other. Lucy said, “May you be safe out there in the night.”

Amelia nodded, then proceeded to the gravestone. As her body began to disappear, she gripped the white ribbon in her coat pocket tight.


End file.
